Pitiless Kiss
by Ririkuto
Summary: Ever wished that cupid would shoot both parties instead of one? Gumi herself is unlucky in love, the only guy she's ever liked rejected her in the harshest way. She never wants to see him again. If she never saw him again it'd be too soon. However she's never been lucky and it seems that finally her luck has taken a turn for the worst, or is this one of those blessings in disguise?


Chapter 1

"I don't want it." That's exactly what Gumi's long time crush had said to her. The words brutally truthful, like a spear had stabbed her. He had kicked her down into a never-ending abyss. Trampling over her once she reached the bottom.

That's what his reply had been to her affections. To the love letter she had slaved away and racked her brain for days to write. She was a bridge. No, worse than a bridge she was stairs: stepped on and used. Holding less value than a clogged toilet.

"I don't want it." Simple as that he had turned around and walked the other way. No hesitation, no backwards glance, no second thought. She shoved a big spoon of Chocolicious ice cream into her mouth. Then tossed the spoon aside it crashed into something but she was too deep into her misery to care.

"Why would he do this to me!" She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks.

Her hair was no doubt tattered and messy, lined with caked on grim and oil. She had on her slacks and sweats. Ready to give her "I've given up on the world" speech if necessary. In her famous not caring hoodie. She had not showered, hadn't bothered with makeup, hair or fashion in the slightest. Why should she? The only guy she ever cared to see it had rejected her.

"Even if you ask me..." Yuzuki said, attempting to console her friend. Gumi set her cell on speaker and fell back onto her couch.

"But I really liked him Yuzuki," Gumi whined and flopped over onto her stomach after saying it.

"I know you did, but let's face the facts. Gumo is popular and intelligent, you're-"

"Less than dog food?" Gumi finished the sentence, sighing heavily.

"No, you aren't, to him possibly, but that's because Gumo is a jerk. You're really a sweet girl I'm sure there is another guy out there."

"But I don't want another guy," Gumi groaned into her pillow.

"Well, then we'll have to get him to like you...somehow," The way Yuzuki put it she made it sound as if it would be a chore.

"Well, don't say it like it's a chore..."

"Gumi, you know I love you but if Gumo doesn't like you...you'll just have to move on and give em hell for. Let him see what he's missing and all?"

"Did you just read that off a blog?" Gumi asked and she heard Yuzuki squeal on the other side of the line.

"Even if I did, which I didn't, the phrase still applies. You can't make somebody love you Gumi, hearts don't feel things they won't."

"What?"

"I gotta go parentals are calling me." And before Gumi could respond Yuzuki had hung up the phone.

Gumi sat up then, casting a troubled gaze around her room. She couldn't help but stare at all the varying colors of green and only the brightest shades of white. She always loved her room. Even as a high schooler she still loved it. The room had the perfect balance for her. Colors not quite girly but not tomboyish either. Her room was one of the few things she dared love. This was because everything she loved either met a horrible fate or rejected her. A flood of not so fond memories surged her memory and she sighed heavily. Momentarily she found herself wishing Gumo had perished instead of rejecting her. Would've saved her the heartbreak. The odd thought made her smirk just a little. Possible the first time she'd smiled in over a week.

In her defense, he didn't have to do it so harshly. They'd been in the hallway at the time and she had little doubt that all his groupies were gonna make her suffer for even attempting to confess to him. Then again she'd never been lucky...ever. Not to mention it would've taken more than sheer luck for Gumo to like her back: it would've needed to be the power of a God. She sighed again and sat up before dropping her feet down off the couch. Honestly, if cupid was going to shoot someone why couldn't he shoot both parties? Or better yet, if he was gonna shoot only one person so the love was one-sided he should shoot to kill.

As soon as Gumi stood she stumbled and she fell. Her knee slammed hard into her coffee table and sent a wild surge of pain ricocheting up her nerves. What was worse still was that her arms flailed and the ice cream she'd been eating spilled over onto the wooden floors of her room. She fought down a dying whale noise and calmed herself as the dessert leaked over the floor. She would've stayed perfectly calm had that been her ice cream in the first place. The frozen treat had actually been her mothers favorite kind that had been completely and utterly off limits to her.

Despite that she'd snuck downstairs and snatched it, feeling the need to ebb the pain of rejection. She wondered if Gumo ever experienced rejection and honestly if the roles could've been switched she would reject him in the worst way. Completely shatter his heart to pieces like he'd done to her. When melted ice cream leaked past her she remembered the initial problem and snatched up the tub. It was completely empty now, and emptier still because it hadn't been intended for her in the first place.

Things could be cool though, there was no need to freak. All she had to do was run to the store and replace it, she had the time and the money. Rushing into her bathroom she wet a towel and for the time being tossed it onto the spill assuring herself she'd clean it up later but right now replacing the ice cream before her mom went for it after finishing cooking dinner was the main issue.

Each step was heavy as she rushed about. She tossed the empty tub into a plastic bag which she tied and placed in her shoulder bad. She then grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, trudging downstairs and called to her mom who was in the kitchen that she was going out. It's not like her folks would particularly miss her after all, she was just stepping out. Nothing too bad would happen in the span of a few minutes.

The second Gumi was outside she opened the garbage bin at the side of the house and swiftly tossed the empty tub in the bag into it. She'd probably be condemned for not recycling but the thought was the least of her worries compared to everything else.

It was a clear night out. One of those nights you could lay in the grass and stare up at the stars in the hand of another. The stars were bright and ever so luminous. The perfect night to lay in the arms of a boyfriend . . . a boyfriend she didn't have. Not for the first time Gumi cursed happy couples the same way some couples cursed those who were single. If that wasn't enough it also happened to be autumn, the very season of cuddles and other relationship activities.

As Gumi walked in the direction of the corner store leaves crunched under her feet. In a way she felt as if the universe was making fun of her. Everything about her was odd after all, and it wasn't paranoia when she reckoned the universe had always had it out for her. Gumo, who had rejected her also happened to live on the same street as her. She had to walk past his house everyday, get a glimpse of him and feel like a fool everyday for the rest of her life until either he died or she went off to college. She would prefer the earlier thought but since he'd already horrifically rejected her he wouldn't die anytime soon.

Besides, wasn't the saying that the wicked never died early?

When she finally arrived at the corner store she went straight for the ice cream. Lucky enough for her they had Chocolicious ice cream in stock and she wouldn't have to walk even farther tonight than necessary. She approached the register and the cashier mindlessly scanned her item. She heard the tinkle of the store bell as another customer walked into the establishment. That sound was followed by the brief sound of the firetruck siren wailing away before the door closed again and all was silent.

Upon paying for her items Gumi exited the store and began her walk home again. She knew she shouldn't be so hung up on one guy, obviously she deserved better. Someone who would no doubt put her first in everything there was. She shouldn't have to be someone's second choice after all. She was worth more than that! She was Gumi Megpoid after all!...If only that title held a little more vigor and meaning...Gumi sighed again heavily. Maybe she was just boring. She wasn't the prettiest either...so maybe, just maybe if she tried a little harder Gumo would actually like her. She wouldn't exactly be changing herself or anything, they were just improvements.

"Mam, you can't go near here," a voice broke into her thoughts and a hand stopped her.

"What?" Gumi said quizzically. "Why can't I? I'm heading hom-"

But when Gumi looked up a house was blazing. The same house she had passed, the same house she would've had to walk past everyday: the same house that was Gumo's. All that was left of the once extravagant residential home was a blazing inferno where their house had been: her jaw dropped. And standing not too far away was her parents and Gumo's.

When Gumi saw she felt sick, sick to her stomach. She was sure she'd gone absolutely pale and that sickness must have transferred to her face because the officer asked if something was wrong. Yes, everything was wrong because not only was his family over there, they had suitcases and were talking to her parents like they were old chums. Gumo and his family from this day...as much as she wanted to deny it...would most likely be moving in with her.


End file.
